The Thing that Isn't a Thing
by prettyinlime
Summary: He looked back at this and laughed the sweet sound of relief but at that time he wasn't close to even a tug of the lips. He was James Potter, Prongs, just one factor of the four that triggered "The Thing that Isn't a Thing"'s deadly, murderous ways.  TIME TRAVEL.Fist Generation
1. Epilouge

_May 3, 1979_

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO SO! HOW DARE YOU?" Lily Evans; A short redheaded, green eyed girl with a fiery temper, yelled

"YES I DID! HE WAS GIVING YOU THE LOOKS!" An also short boy with dark hair, hazel eyes, and a creamy complection, yelled right back

"OH WAS GIVING ME THE LOOKS, WAS HE. AND WHEN DID I ASSIGN YOU AS MY PERSONAL BODY GUARD? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PUSH OFF ANY GUY WHO COMES NEAR ME!" Lily was in a deep bowl of hysterics by now and any guy in his right mind would run back home all the way to his mommy and hide under a blanket, but who said James Potter was in his mind?

He inhaled and seemed calm, and the look of fury was replaced by a large smirk, "Well Evans, i wouldn't want a poor innocent guy to waste his time on girls like you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just didn't want a guy like Mark, or any guy in general, waste his time on redheaded freaks, with too many freakles to control and a temper of a wild bull"

"Well, um, uh" She stuttered for the right words as James's smirk grew larger and larger, and then hers equalled it and ten times more, "I don't remember being a redheaded freak, with too many freakles and a temper of a wild bull last time you asked me out. Or are you trying to make me feel like a pig so i suit for a guy like you, _Potter_" She spat

"Lesson one in insults Evans, you do not reuse your opponunts insults. Because the effect of a reused insult is just like a chewed gum"

"Okay first gross, second-"

"SHUT UP!" Remus yelled, " I am sick and tired of you fighting all the time, some of are trying to study." He gestured to the jam-packed room. These people were so used to it that sometimes they made them feel like they were alone. I stomped up the stairs muttering about 'stupid, crazy, love'

"We are NOT in love" Called Lily only to hear a; "you keep telling your self that" And a hard slam. "See what you did!"

"Me? Your the one he interupted!"

"That's because he didn't want you to cry"

"Yeah like i'll cry-"

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shushed the onlookers

"I will not shush" Lily stomped her foot in her stubborness

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH"

"SHHHHH your selves" She said and held her head up high climbing the boys stairwell, "Remus?" She whispered with a soft knock. She repeated and repeated until Potter was there too. And he didn't believe in privacy so he just pushed the door open and Lily, litterly.

It slowly swung to reveal Remus and Sirius looking at an ancient sort of object.

"What's that?" James asked curiously

"No idea, Sirius claims it fell from th sky" Remus rolled his eyes

"I didn not, i said it fell from a whole in the ceiling-"

"In the library, yeah i've been hearing this for the past three hours"

"No its only been a," He looked at his watch and his eyebrows creased, "How do you read this again?" They all rolled their eyes except James who looked analytical.

"What's wrong james" Then she gasped and covered her mouth like she said an awful swear word, but he didn't seem to notice.

"This t-thing thing isn't just a thing" He ached for words and looked hopeful they understood

"Way to a go philosophical, prongie!" Sirius drawled

"I mean-" But they never got to know what he ment because Sirius had went up to him and tried to tug it out of his hands, and thus there was a mininature tug-of-war in the middle of the senventh year boys dormitory and then

CRASH

"Look what you've done!"

"NO, you did this"

The tiny locket glowed and the arows wwich hey had not seen before started to twist and twirl until the handle broke and then the locket turned a bunch of unreadable number and BAM! They held onto each other, none yelling but only hoping that where ever this thing-that-is-not-a-thing takes them, they will still have each other.

**A/N: My first attempt to create a long fic, I know it's a short start and written like it was by a five year old but I just wanted to see if you guys would like it. Review if you want me to continue! If you don't STILL review!**


	2. Who are you

**A/N: This goes out to my first reviewer AnnabethWeasley22. I love you and don't you forget that!**

_May 3, 2022_

_Ohmygod_ Rose thought.

She felt dozy until she realised why she felt dozy. She was in a broomcubord with Scorpius Malfoy! As in the Scorpius Malfoy, the same she'd had a crush on since she first met him. It wasn't the best kiss of her life. Besides who she had it with, it send electric shots through her veins. It was a bittersweet sort of kiss. Her bood pumped faster and harder thawing every inch of her body.

She wanted to colapse and cry, but why would she do that when she was in Scorpius's arms?

That was exactly it, she was in his arms, and it scared the hell out of her.

She wasn't the shy sort of girl, it was completly opposite. She was a charasmatic, popular, funny 17 year old and had propably snogged ninty percent of the male population of Hogwarts, but she wasn't a slut.

So back to Scorpius. She may have, sort of, kindoff, exxagerated...he wasn't really kissing her, it was for their role as Romeo and Juliet in their muggle studies class. As for the brrom cubord he said he couldn't kiss her when he knew it was her, he was her best friend after all.

Scorpius was a hansom as she was, well as beautiful, with messy blonde hair that was supposed to look hot but just looked cute, sparking grey eyes and a body, not too fit and not too scrawny, just in the middle.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Asked Lily<p>

"Looks like were still in Hogwarts, that good news!" Remus replied

"Yep" James said

"Oh look, this was the broom closet i'd had my first snog in!" Sirius exclaimed like a giddy five year old being given candy. The others rolled their eyes. He yanked the door open only for Lily to giggle, for Remus to tut and James to laugh. But the blonde and the redhead didn't seem to notice they kept going on, and on until Sirius remarked

"Hey blondie, you've got an audience, if you care..." He said thoughfully. They sprang apart. The girl blushed, while the boy just looked annoyed

"She's my best friend you moron, and we were practicing for the shakespear play"

"Sure you were"

"Hey i said something of that sort earlier!" The redheaded girl exclaimed absent minded

"Umm...okay dokie then" The other redheaded girl said awkwardly

"Oh i am Rose by the way, are you new? I don't think they accept new student or transfers for the matter, but i haven't seen you around before, soooo are you new?" She ranted causing her audience to stare blankly at her and blink only a few times, all but the blonde who just rolled his eyes

"No, no we've been here since first year, we haven't seen you either, so i was asuming your new." Said a sandy haired boy

"Course they know us, they're acting dumb. Who doesn't know the maurders? We're awsome!" Hyped a shaggy, black haired boy.

"So now your impersonating the gang of the 70s, how mature" Muttered the redheaded girl, then blushed when she realised what she'd said, "I meant are you guys any of James's cronies? because if he is using poor innocent first year fans for his pranks i am soo going kill him, dig him up from his grave, tell aunt Ginny so she'll kill him then she'll dig him up and grandma will kill him once again-

"Geee Rose they really needed to know that!"

"Shut it, so as i said-

"Oh we heard 're debating if you have gone mad, or were already a luntic, or this is some sort of ammature prank" Replyed the other black haired boy

"That is not very nice!"

"I agree with Rose, thats your name right?" When she nodded the other redhead coninued, "You shouldn't say stuff like that Potter or i'll make sure you never say anything in your life again!" She glared, Rose had gone pale white so had James but each for different reasons

"Yeah, yeah. Thats what you tell dear prongsie all the time" Said a bored looking blackheaded boy

"W-wait, James? Potter? Now your lunitics"

What are you talking about, how could you not know us? Okay here's the names that will help you through life. James/prongs, Remus/Moony, and me! Sirius/Mr. Too-cool-for-anything-even-school, oh yeah i rhyme cuz i'm cool like a duggie bool, is that even real?"

"It does not! Do you even know what a rhyme is? And no it's not"

"Uhhhhh, yeah its when you say stuff fast" He looked at the still unknown redhead with a look of plain stupidity

"Noooo, its when-

"This isn't the time!" Yelled the most absurd person; James. "Seriously guys this looks serious"

Sirius burst out laughing

"Padfoot you dunderhead have you heard nothing i just said?"

But he just colapsed it's fits of giggles, rolling on the floor witha tomato for a face.

"Forget him! I think i know what's going on here" Anticipated the Remus, but he wasn't so anticipated himeself neither was Rose

"I thought so too" And they had a mental, silent convesation when they seemed done Remus announced: "Sirius, Nathalia is wearing string bikini, look over there" He jerked off the floor searching for the creamy skin he was hoping for but only to see five worried teens.

"You jerk, you know Nathalia was one of the only ones to decline a night with all this" He hooked his left side of the lip to the corner of his eye and bobbed his head.

"Her and mademoiselle Evans" Remarked James unable to hold himself earning a slap upside the head by the one and only subject.

"Both of you, stop it!" Said Scorpius, who seemed to not have spoken at all since the beggining of their meeting

"Thank you Scorpius, Rose care to tell them where we are or most likely when we are?" Gullped Remus earning a few wide eyes

"Remus, Sirius, James and Lily. Welcome to year 2022. Or shall i say the future for you"

**A/N:Review if you want a sweet 14 year old to smile :)**


End file.
